Many imaging devices are known for producing medical images of body lumens, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. For example, endoscopy is widely used for observing, photographing tissue, and taking specimens from lesions and the like. In a conventional method of examining a colon using an endoscope, for example, the endoscope is typically manually inserted into the colon. In this manual technique, patients may often complain of abdominal pain and distention because the colon is extended or excessively dilated, thereby necessitating stopping the endoscopic procedure. Furthermore, it is not unusual for the colon to bleed and be accidentally perforated. Insertion of an endoscope through the sigmoid colon and into the descending colon, or through the splenic flexure, the transverse colon, the hepatic flexure or parts affected by previous operations may also be accompanied with difficulty. Because of these reasons, a colonoscopy is typically performed by a relatively few number of skilled practitioners, and the rate of patient pain and discomfort is high.